Abraham Cadré
Abraham Cadré is a man determined to become a paladin and discover his true origins along the way, if he can. To achieve this end, he's resolved to travel to Valencia. Biography Early Years Left alongside a full set of armour at the doorstep of a backwater village's inn when he was barely eight months old, Abraham Cadré has no memory of his parents. The only links he has to his ancestry are his name and his armour. The innkeeper who raised him, the Scundian immigrant Neen, taught him to cook, clean, wash, mix and drink intoxicating concoctions, but also how to read, write, and "talk proper". Strangely, every night he would dream of a paladin on a flying snake, blazing sword in hand, keeping evil at bay. When awake, he fantasized of being like that paladin. Though sometimes shunned by other children for being a "forgotten" son and freakishly tall at a young age, he made a handful of good friends and lived happily until, when he was sixteen, something terrible happened when he ventured into the forest. Comatose for a whole week, the Abraham that awoke had a fire within him that could not be diminished. Within a week, he was suddenly exerting himself, exercising while wearing his armour's breastplate--armour that somehow fit his abnormally large frame perfectly. Within a month, he was jogging around in full plate. By the end of the year, water danced along his fingers if he focused. When he was twenty, he went back into the forest, armed with a quarterstaff he made with the help of an old smith. He returned bloody, exhausted, but exhilarated. Few know what manner of creature he faced. Some joke he ran away from a cockroach and smashed his face in by tripping onto rocks. Fourth Age The 21-year-old Abraham made his way on foot to Valencia, determined to become a true paladin and discover his true origins along the way, if he oould. He decided to stop by in Solinas, the nearest town, to ask for directions to the kingdom's capital, but encountered a trapped bear in the forest on the way there. He released and healed the bear which then left, and the act exhausted him enough that he reconsidered eating lunch to restore his strength. Aliases and Nicknames ; Abe : His nickname. Appearance He's 2.27 m, or staggering 7.4 feet with a fit body. His hair is dark brown, swept back but curly at the ends. He's clean-shaven and has dark blue eyes. His skin is healthy, light beige. He's clad in a steel plate armour, its borders covered with a thin layer of beaten bronze, decorated with patterns of intertwined vines. He wears it almost constantly and believes it may have belonged to his father. Personality and Traits Abraham aspires to become a hero, but is more likely to take blame than credit. Critical of himself, he has a tendency to only see the best in others. His views on right and wrong are very simplistic, and his fixation on chivalry, along with his trusting nature, make him very easy to fool. Despite his naïveté, Abraham is not afraid to fight those he deems evil, although he is terrified of the dark and cockroaches. He constantly tries to be helpful, and dislikes being served by anyone--he feels uncomfortable when ordering something to drink. He enjoys cooking, and has an affinity for wildlife. Birds tend to perch close or on him, and deer let him pet them. Powers and Abilities He knows how to wield an oak quarterstaff with bronze caps on each end, reinforced with magic to be as tough as steel with none of the weight. These augmenting spells only activate when Abraham wishes it, preventing his weapon being used against him. Unfortunately, the staff can be broken more easily in this "inactive" state. Magic ability is of the healing kind, with only a few mediocre "attacks": Light Blast (his version is more akin to a measly firework than anything else) and Raincall, which summons a small shower of rain. Relationships Neen Abraham cares dearly for Neen who raised him as a foster mother, and Neen feels the same way about him. See also *Groves' Den Category:Characters from Valencia Category:Fourth Age characters Category:Humans